Nathur Hethkantan
Human | dob = | dobnotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | age = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment4e= }} Prince Nathur Hethkantan, also known as the Prince of Bone, was a plaguechanged spellscarred dracolich and the ruler of the Dominion of Bone in Glaur as of 1479 DR, and formerly a human merchant prince of Szant. He was also the granduncle of Queen Imreera Hethkantan of Gontal. Description Nathur's body was made of an amalgam of skeletons of hundred former guards and servants, twisted and fused together in the shape of a winged dracolich. Activities The Prince of Bone was rarely seen by the inhabitants of the other dominions or the rare individuals who explored Glaur, as he was unable to leave the Dominion of Bone because his dracolich form became unstable outside of his dominion. As such, he relied on his undead servants to make known his will outside of the Dominion of Bone. He employed such servants to search for the remains or the lost treasures of the primordial Nehushta. His most trusted servant was an skull lord named Teshaurus. He also enjoyed the occasional visit of the brave (or foolish) adventurers who delved so deep in the ruined Glaur, as he seized such opportunities to learn about the events of the outside world. However, if his visitors bored or upset him in some way, he usually killed them in an instant and revived them into new undead servants. History While on the world of Abeir, Nathur was a merchant prince of Szant and a member of the forbidden primordial cults of Laerakond. In 1385 DR, under the pretense of opening new trade routes, Nathur led an expedition to the Glaur Barrens in order to search for any remains or lost treasures of the long dead Nehushta, in hopes of being able to revive her or, if proved impossible to revive a primordial, at least to have a holy object to revere her properly. During his travel, Nathur founded the trading town of Rimlost, in honor of the tower of the same name located in Fimbrul that served as a temple for the primordials' worshipers. While exploring the Glaur Barrens, the Blue Breath of Change happened and destroyed the old fortress of Glaur, transporting Laerakond from the world of Abeir to the world of Toril. The virulent blue flames transformed the barrens into a plagueland, and killed all of Nathur's expedition save for the prince himself. Although he survived, the Blue Breath mutated him into a dragon-like creature made of the bones of his former companions. With the memories of his dead friends and servants pouring into his consciousness and the shock of discovering his new form, Nathur went insane. Unable to leave the section of Glaur known as the Sapphire Vortex, Nathur conquered it and rename it the "Dominion of Bone", killing any creature who entered in his domain (usually the genasi of the Dominion of the Burned) and transforming it into an undead servant. As of 1479 DR, Nathur had created a powerful army of undead and was still obsessed with fulfilling his original mission to find the remains or at least a relic of Nehushta. References Category:Dragons Category:Dracoliches Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Undead Category:Spellscarred Category:Princes and princesses Category:Rulers Category:Merchants Category:Merchant princes Category:Members of the Dominion of Bone Category:Inhabitants of Szant Category:Inhabitants of Glaur Category:Inhabitants of the Glaur Barrens Category:Inhabitants of Gontal Category:Inhabitants of Laerakond Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of Abeir Category:Inhabitants